


Cruelty is Relative

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Agatha reflects on her now-orphaned nephew and ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty is Relative

The day her elder brother and his wife are declared dead, Agatha finds her young nephew alone in the gardens. She nearly announces her presence before being overcome by the strongest urge to simply watch the boy, unknown.

He plays with a wooden train, pushing it through the grass, quietly acting out some crude pantomime. Not for the first time she's struck by how young he is-- young and alone, save herself and a few other relatives. A sensitive, optimistic child from the start, the boy's never been quite like his cousins, choosing instead to focus on the happiness of those around him rather than his own. It's obvious to anyone who sees him and it's clearly a fault passed down through his mother's side.

At that thought, Agatha's eyes briefly close. _He's alone,_ she reminds herself, taking a deep breath to focus. _The little blighter's in your care now, and it'll be up to you to prepare him for life. He's your responsibility._

Resolved, she barks out, "Bertram!"

Eager the boy jumps up, abandoning his toy as he rushes toward her. As usual, as it is every morning and every night, there's an overwhelming expression of hope flooding his features. "Are they home?" When she doesn't answer, he simply replies with the utmost confidence, "Tomorrow then. They'll be home tomorrow."

_The world is a cruel place and he's not ready for it._ Before she can stop herself, Agatha snaps, "Don't be intentionally dim, Bertram. It's been three months and it's time your head came out of the clouds. Your parents have passed."

Turning away to avoid the look in his eyes, she's steels herself with the repeated thought, _He needs you to prepare him. He needs you, now._


End file.
